Fighters of Lapis Wiki:Q-Orbit
Q-Orbit was originally started in July 2014 to keep up with news featured around both the Lapis Wiki and popular upcoming games. Originally, the newsletter consisted of two issues, with each spanning one week, these being the weeks of July 28 and August 4. Previously, the newsletter was written by wiki founder Exotoro, but was redesigned in April 2015 and started to be written by Mirai Moon. This page will be updated with news based around wiki projects or other video games that are to be released. For information, or to have your project included, please see here. Flux Flee is created by , who reveals the first seven playable characters and holds guesses for the next seven. A new round of guesses will be up next week according to Eve. anima is also created by , and several hidden characters are revealed. Originally there were five characters that needed to be guessed, with an additional ten characters added later. announces that he will be more active in the Lapis community. Alongside this he also teases his new project: A Night and a Hale. Since the last update, several new things were revealed for The Mysterious Nine Project. New playable characters included are Black Widow (Avengers), Rozalin (Disgea), Telefang (Telefang), Pom and Shibe (Pom Gets Wi-Fi). Several new enemy characters were announced, them being characters from the Chocovaders toy line. Finally a new assist was revealed in Man Crystal (Pok mon). Very little happens in the way of the Lapis Wiki. Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump vs Namco vs Sega vs Disney vs Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network vs Capcom vs Warner Brothers vs Hasbro vs DreamWorks vs Square Enix vs Sony vs Nitrome vs Teletoon's creator, Awesome Betterhero, starts to put up the victory themes of the fighters. You can check them out here. The Mysterious Nine Project has a multitude of new assists revealed. Among these are many returning assist characters from The Mysterious Seven Project, with the Dragon from Atari's Adventure game, and the HARDCORE SKELETON among these. Two new assists were also revealed, being Botanist Esteban from the Pok mon series and Ridley from the Metroid series. A new playable character was also announced in the form of Ashley of the WarioWare series, who is hidden. The Mysterious Nine Project reaches the 60 playable character mark, with the addition of several characters and alternate versions of them. Among these characters are Princess Daisy and a swimsuit variation, Princess Zelda and a badass variation, Neku Sakuraba, Nuzlocke and several fighters returning from previous instalments. Playtonic Games' Yooka-Laylee game is funded in 38 minutes, and the two are announced as unlockable characters. More assists were introduced, among these Reggie Filsamech and Waluwigger, as well as returning most of the assists from The Mysterious Five Project. Users also rediscover Lapis Waifu Beach Party, a game that has girls in revealing bikinis playing various sports. The game is met with, as expected, favourable reviews. The Mysterious Nine Project has been underway for some time now, and today comes the reveal of a slew of new playable characters and assist characters. Among these are a ton of returning playable characters from The Mysterious Seven Project, with Spidergirl, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Serena, Starwhal, Eva Zimmer and Alpha being announced to be playable once more. Alongside them comes newcomer hidden character Nosepass from the Pok mon franchise. Several returning stages were announced as well, including The Nether, Hello Kitty's Sea Invasion and New Pork City. Lastly, the Wario series gained two assist characters in the form of Dunk and Shoot. The two are from the early Wario Land titles, being rabbit characters who are invested in a sport. This marks their first appearances out of Wario Land II (Dunk) and Wario Land III (Shoot). Hey, check out Fracture Point too. It's story mode, ''Once More Unto The Breach'' has been updated. Go on, read it! Finally, Playtonic Games, founded by the people behind Banjo-Kazooie and Donkey Kong Country, finally announced their project: Yooka-Laylee. Done in the same style of Banjo-Kazooie, the new duo consists of a small bat and large chameleon creature. Read more about them here.